Shugo Chara Encore Encore!
by You-Youz
Summary: This story took place after Shugo Chara Encore! If you guys haven't read it yet, go and read it! It would make you understand the story better.   Amu reunited with her charas but what about Ikuto and Yoru? Amuto xD


**Shugo Chara Encore Encore! 3**

_Notes- this story takes place after Shugo Chara Encore! If you guys haven't read it yet, I command you to do it NOW! It would also make you understand this story better._

**After Nikaidou's Wedding**

Amu reunited with her charas, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. She was shocked to see them. She quickly pulled them into an embrace and tears started to flow down her cheek.

Amu- "I miss you guys so much! Don't ever leave me again." Amu tightened her hug around her charas.

Ran- "We won't, Amu-Chan. We miss you too." Amu kept hugging her charas until a warm hand touched her shoulder. She led go of her charas and turned to see Ikuto looking at her.

Ikuto- "I told you, you would get your charas back." He smiled softly at her.

Amu- "Thanks. So, when are you leaving to continue your search for your father?" Even though she doesn't want Ikuto to leave but she knew all too well that Ikuto won't give up until he find his father.

Ikuto- "I'm just here for the wedding then I'll be leaving again." Amu felt a sudden pain in her heart just thinking about not being able to see Ikuto again.

Ikuto- "Come on, I want to show you something." Before Amu could ask where they are going, Ikuto pulled her hands and ran toward his house.

Amu- "Slow down, Ikuto!" Amu shouted breathlessly behind him. "I can't keep up!" Ikuto slowed down but he still hold onto her left hand tightly. As they got closer to his house, Amu could feel Ikuto's hand becoming sweaty. She put her right hand on his shoulder and Ikuto looked at her with a smile.

Ikuto- "Ok. Are you ready? We're going through the window."

Amu- "Ikuto, you shouldn't hide from your mom anymore. You should try to show more affection toward her. I know you love your mom very much and it's time to let her know that."

Ikuto- "But I don't know how to act when I'm around her." He scratched his head while looking down ashamed.

Amu- "It's ok. Just be yourself, I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind it." She reassured him with a warm smile.

Ikuto- "Will you come in with me?" He reverted his head to stare at her honey-colored orbs.

Amu- "Of course." She smiled and he gave her a little smile back. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." She held onto his hand and they walked into his house together.

Ikuto- "Mom, I'm home and I brought a friend with me." He called out to his mom once he got inside.

Mrs. Tsukiyomi- "Ikuto, I'm so glad you're back. I have someone I would like you to meet. " Then she saw Amu and turned to speak to her. "Hello there, I'm Ikuto's mom, nice to meet you." she gave Amu a warm smile.

Amu- "Hello, I'm Hinomori Amu. Nice to meet you too." Amu bowed.

Mrs. T- "Ikuto. I want you to meet Aruto Tsukiyomi, your father." Ikuto's father walked out from the kitchen. He had the same midnight blue hair as Ikuto and he also carried a violin bag on his back. Ikuto couldn't believe his eyes.

After months and months of searching for his dad, he finally found him. Amu nudged Ikuto to give a hug to his dad. Ikuto walked awkwardly toward his dad and his dad embraced him. His mom got teary at the sight of this and walked over to hug them too but she surprised Amu by pulling Amu into the hug also. She smiled at Amu and immediately Amu's surprised expression turned into a warm smile. After what seemed like ages, they stopped hugging. Mrs. Tsukiyomi sent Amu and Ikuto into Ikuto's room and told them to wait for her to call them down for supper. Once they were in the room, Amu couldn't help but smiled at Ikuto.

Ikuto- "Why are you smiling for?" He looked at her confusedly.

Amu- "Nothing." She turned away but her smile didn't disappear.

Ikuto- "Don't lie, Amu. Something is up. Do you want to tell me or would you rather me force you to say it?" He smirked.

Amu- "Neither. I don't want to tell you." Ikuto smirk turned into an evil grin. He moved closer to Amu and started to tickle her.

Amu- "I-Ikuto. S-Stop it!" She laughed. Her face turned red from all the laughing.

Ikuto- "Not until you tell me why you are smiling." He demanded.

Amu- "F-fine. I give up. I'll tell you." Ikuto stopped tickling her. Amu wiped tears from her eyes.

Amu- "I'm happy for you. You finally found your dad after spending months looking all over for him." She smiled sweetly at him. Ikuto felt a tint of pink after hearing what she said. He tried to turn around so Amu wouldn't see him blush. But it was too late. Amu pulled his face so their eyes could meet. Ikuto's sapphire blue eyes widened at the sight of her beautiful honey colored orbs. This caused both of them to blush even more.

Amu- "You're so cute when you blush, Ikuto. This is the first time I see you like this." she brushed some of his midnight blue hair away from his face, so she could have a closer look. Without saying anything, he pulled her closer and gently kissed her on the lips. At first, Amu's eyes widened at the touch of his soft lips against hers but after awhile, she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

This is the first time they kissed, Ikuto tried to hold back so many times before but he can't control himself anymore. He wanted to keep kissing her. Before he told himself that he will wait for her to be older to kiss her but his body can't hold back anymore, it was as if it has a mind of its own. He was surprised when Amu pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He waited all these times for this moment and now that it happened, he felt as if his life couldn't be any more perfect. He loved her so much that his heart would hurt every times he sees her with Tadase. He slowly pulled away from her with the thought of Tadase, which his body didn't seem to agree. Amu slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ikuto.

Ikuto- "Amu, do you still like Tadase?" He asked with sadness in his eyes.

Amu- "No. I found someone else better than even though that person is a perverted guy with cat ears." she stuck her tongue out at him.

Ikuto- "I love you, Amu. I love you since the first day I met you. I never imagine myself feeling happiness yet pain at the same times. You're the only person who could make me feel this way. Every times, I see you with Tadase, I feel like my heart is about to explode. I tried to control myself but whenever I'm with you, I feel as though I turned into a perverted cat and I just want to hold you and kiss you all day. I can never have enough of you." He looked down at his feet feeling embarrassed of what he just confessed to her. Amu looked at him and pulled his chin up. She wanted to take a closer look at this side of Ikuto that she never saw before. She stared into his blue eyes and pulled him in closer for a kiss.

Amu- "There. Does that show you how much I love you? At first, you were just a perverted guy who I hated, but you were always protecting me even if we were enemies. You showed me many things about life and before I knew it, I'm already deeply in love with you. You're the only one that I want. I want to be with you forever. I love you so much, Ikuto." Now, Amu showed her famous tomato red blush. Ikuto smiled and touched her warm face and gently kissed her, but soon the soft kiss turned into a passionate one and they didn't stop until they ran out of air. "Stupid air." Ikuto cursed mentally. Ikuto looked at Amu and grinned. He knew that he made the right choice in choosing her. Ikuto promised to make Amu happy and never to make her shed a single tear.

The End

Thank you all for reading my story. I love Shugo Chara, especially Amuto. I started writing fanfic because of this couple. I know I have a lot of flaws in my writing but I will continue to write more, so I could improve my writing skill and be able to write a good Amuto's story.


End file.
